doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Happy Endings
Happy Endings ist der 50. Roman der Virgin New Adventures-Reihe und erschien im Mai 1996. Anlässlich der 50. Ausgabe der Romanreihe haben viele Figuren aus der TV-Serie, aber noch mehr aus der Buchreihe Gastauftritte. Bisher ist das Buch nur in Englischer Sprachausgabe erschienen. Handlung Jason Kane und Professor Bernice Summerfield laden herzlich zu ihrer Hochzeit ein, die im Jahr 2010 im Dorf Cheldon Bonniface stattfinden wird ... Das heißt, wenn alles klappt. Wegen Zwistigkeiten, Auseinandersetzungen und Scheidungsvorbeugungsverfahren könnte es sein, dass überhaupt keine Hochzeit stattfindet. Vor allem, wenn es wirklich jemanden gibt, der das Fest verhindern will ... Der Doctor muss ein Buffet organisieren, Roz hat ein Rätsel zu lösen und Chris hat eine Freundin, die früher der Timewyrm war ... Personen * Siebter Doctor * Bernice Summerfield * Roz Forrester * Chris Cwej * Jason Kane * Ace * der Master Hochzeitsgäste * Sherlock Holmes * John Watson * Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart * Doris Lethbridge-Stewart * Mike Yates * John Benton * Peter Hutchings * Emily Hutchings * Ishtar Hutchings * Annie Trelaw * Mikhail Vladamir Popov * Ruby Duvall * Hamlet Macbeth * Cristian Alvarez * Benjamin Alvarez * Savaar * Rhukk * Beltempest * Dantalion * Alexander Shuttleworth * Muldwych * Kadiatu Lethbridge-Stewart * SaRa!qava * aM!xitsa * Kitai * Keri * Damakort * Nathan li Shao * Sgloomi Po * Leetha t'Zhan * Lisa Deranne * Irving Braxiatel * Alpha Centauri * Bernice Doras * Jason * Kim Talevera * Gilgamesh * Leonardo da Vinci * Creed McIlveen * Tom Dekker * Prof. James Rafferty * Robin Yeadon * Forgwyn * William Blake * Liso * Máire Mab Finn * Saul * Grey Man * Elaine Delahaye * Francis * Manda Sutton * Herne * Old Davy * Eugene Petion * Howard Phillips * Richard Aickland * Charlotte Aickland * Isley Brothers * Danny Pain * Jacquilian & Sanki Anmerkungen und Bezüge *Chronologie: Der Roman spielt innerhalb der sogenannten Wilderness Years. *Bernice beendet das Reisen an der Seite des Doctors. Der Roman beinhaltet Unmengen an Bezügen zu früheren Abenteuern: (Auswahl) *Es wird erwähnt, dass eine Tasse Kakao den Doctor fast in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hätte - gemeint ist das ungewollte Eheversprechen, das der Erste Doctors der Aztekin Cameca gab (The Aztecs) *Ein Stirnrunzeln auf Delphon bedeutet Verlobung - der Dritte Doctor erwähnte, dass er diese Art der Kommunikation beherrschen würde (Spearhead from Space) *Bernice fand Gefallen am Helm des Eis-Kriegers Savaar (Legacy) *Es werden Liebesgeschichten früherer Begleiterinnen des Doctors erwähnt: **Susan und David Campbell (The Dalek Invasion of Earth) **Peri und Yrcanos (Mindwarp) **Leela und Andred (The Invasion of Time) **Jo und Clifford Jones (The Green Death) **Tegan und Marriner (Enlightenment) **Vicki und Troilus (The Myth Makers) **Ace und Sorin (The Curse of Fenric) *Es werden weitere Paare erwähnt: **Billy und Delta (Delta and the Bannermen) **Tremas und Kassia (The Keeper of Traken) **Johanna und Saphadin (The Crusade) **George und Ann (Black Orchid) **Petra und Greg (Inferno) **Tasambeker und Jobel (Revelation of the Daleks) **Vira und Noah (The Ark in Space) *Viele Spezies und Lebensformen werden erwähnt, darunter **dieTharils **die Great Old Ones und die Eternals **Timewyrm **Drachen **Neandertaler **Cybermen **Vardans *Erwähnte Personen **Spandrell und Flavia **Omega, Rassilon und der Andere **Johnny Chess - Ace trägt ein T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift "Johnny Chess lives" **Graf Nikolai Sorin - Ace und der Graf gaben sich als Ehepaar aus **Sabalom Glitz - Ace erwähnt erneut, dass sie ihren ersten Sex mit Glitz hatte (Love and War) **Jan Rydd **Ernest Trelaw **Winifred Bambera und Ancelyn **Tommy - Mike Yates richtet Grüße von ihm aus **Kate Stewart und Gordy *Das Haus in der Allen Road und das Land der Fiktionen werden erwähnt. *Der Doctor ist noch immer Vegetarier (seit The Two Doctors) *Die Kilbracken-Klon-Technik wird erwähnt (The Invisible Enemy) Kategorie:Doctor Who Romane Kategorie:Romane (Siebter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Siebter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Bernice Summerfield) Kategorie:Stories (Roz Forrester) Kategorie:Stories (Chris Cwej) Kategorie:Stories (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (2010er Jahre)